Aulandriah Gallarilis
Aulandriah is a Wood Elf, Hunter Ranger who is one of the leaders of the Adventurer's Guild along side Darius Makerled. Appearance Aulandriah has a slender but athletic frame with powerful leg muscles that developed from her years of hunting. Her hair is blond and often grown to a long length as is typical for a Elf. In recent times Aulandriah has had shoulder length hair in an attempt to evade the Emerald Ravens with a disguise. Combat Aulandriah is often equipped with a variety of weapons. Her main weapon is a elvish longbow, which she is deadly accurate with, Aulandriah rarely misses a shot. When forced into close combat wields short swords with deadly precision. In recent times Aulandriah has begun to train once again in the way of the samurai after reconnecting with her past in Bellefield. History 2368 AS - 2459 AS Aulandriah spent the younger years of her life within the north eastern forests of Fara. Her family resides in the small village of Sylvanar. This village dedicates most of its time to a simple and humble existence. Many of the villagers take up your typical artisanal jobs such as leather-working, smiting etc. A common practice for food was to hunt. Aulandriah gained her deadly accuracy by having used a bow for most of her life. She found she had the knack for it and carried on and treated it as her role to play within the village. She also became a proficient leather worker because of this as well. Taking the hides of the animals she killed and turning them into the leather armour she wears today. Aulandriah fled Sylvanar on the night her father died, in a poor moment of judgement and blaming herself for what had happened vowing to be stronger. 2459 AS - 2464 AS When Aulandriah reached K’Elvas she lived a couple of peaceful years trying to pretend like her past life didn’t happen. She started over and made money for a time working the leather workers trade. That was until she met one of her distant relatives. She stayed with them for a few years more until they figured out what really had happened Aulandriah then once again fled in the night. 2464 AS - 2496 AS Aulandriah arrived at Bellefield and looked to start her life over once again so she dedicated her time to learning the martial skills from samurais. Shindou Kojirō is born even though Aulandriah didn't know it yet would become important to her years later. Aulandriah is wrapped up in her past and emotions at this point. She works hard to become as strong as possible learning fighting techniques from the masters and applying it to her own style. Not a samurai but still a valuable mercenary to Bellefield. Aulandriah wasn’t a top mercenary but was on her way to being one. In this time Shindou grew to 16 years old and became a master swords man a prodigy of Bellefield and one of the best swordsmen to have lived. Shindou looking to learn from anywhere he could, looked up to Aulandriah for her prowess as a bowman even though at this point, he was way higher up in terms of hierarchy. The masters advised him to learn from them but Shindou knew better which is why he was so good. The first time Shindou and Aulandriah met he asked her about tips for shooting bows and nothing more. This was met with confusion as she didn’t understand why he didn’t ask the sensei’s. Aulandriah doubted her own skill but Shindou could see she had it and that’s why he asked her. In this this time Aulandriah as met Kaida Suzuki. Kaida had Aulandriahs number and could tell there was something wrong with her but went about it in the right way and eventually found out but was never pushy about it. After a few conversations with her they slowly became friends and would often spar with each other. As time went on an actual friendship bloomed and Daishiichiban was formed. Things were good for a time and the team aimed to be the best in Bellefield. Aulandriah and Shindou put there work first before themselves but for different reasons. Shindou was the golden boy were as, Aulandriah wanted to keep herself busy from her past and move on. Kaida and Tatsuo often thought they were together in the way they acted but it turned out they had never considered their feelings for each other. Aulandriah was confronted by Kaida about it to which she realised that she did have feelings for Shindou. They both then accepted their feelings for each other and this strengthened the bond of Daishiichiban. Tatsuo and Kaida where both happy for them. The higherups weren’t particularly fond of this happening as they wanted him to marry someone from Bellefield, but could never truly say no to their golden boy. Shindou and Aulandriah were engaged with plans to marry however they never were able too. There was a few years were everything was great for all four of them. Then came the day when Daishiichiban was tasked with a secret mission. Only Shindou knew what the reason for this mission was. The group trusted each other and didn't ask questions. They traveled to the Vault of Kromkarn, an ancient Dwarven vault. Within it was a Black Shadow Dragon that guarded the precious stone. In a tragic event all but one member of the party was slaughtered. Aulandriah now scared and mentally broken from the things she had seen, was able to escape but only because she was allowed to. The Dragon looking to partake in some sadism disguised as a old man offered to help bring back the bodies of her fallen comrades back to Bellefield. Once they had made it he revealed himself to be the Dragon and returned to Kromkarn. Aulandriah now devastated packed her bags locked up her house and have the key to Umeko Suzuki, Kaidas seven year old daughter. She told her to keep this safe for her and that aunty Aulandriah would return one day, even though truthfully she was never sure if she would. 2496 AS - 2504 AS In Redlake and Stormwind is where Aulandriah became a folk hero. Known for defending the villages from dangerous wildlife and Orcs she garnered a reputation that still is talked about to this day. Aulandriah left these places on good terms but realized that she was only taking out her frustrations on the Orcs and Wildlife and decided to get into a more serious job within Dirk. 2504 AS - 2507 AS Aulandriah entered dirk for the first time in her life. She looked for work and was hired by the Emerald Ravens as an enforcer. Aulandriah initially enjoyed her work there but as she climbed the ranks she learnt the truth about the inner working of the Emerald Ravens. The Emerald Ravens weren't what they appeared on the outside. They were a criminal organization and Aulandriah was now in the thick of it. Having found out about the ugly truth about what she had gotten herself into Aulandriah was not please that she was being used to cover up nefarious acts such as the trade of illicit goods. At the same time while she was having this revelation about her current line of work, one of the higher ups known as Riley Cronwin had taken a liking to Aulandriah to which she most definitely did not share the same feelings. Riley Cronwin was persistent in his advances and didn't take no for answer. Aulandriah had reached her boiling point. One night Aulandriah snuck into Riley's sleeping quarters and decapitated him in his sleep. She then fled into the night leaving the Emerald Ravens confused for a while as to who had done this. Riley's father Kasper Cronwin enraged by this put a bounty of 60,000g for her to be delivered to him dead or alive. 2507 AS - 2509 AS Upon her escape from Dirk and in her attempts to lay low from the Emerald Raven's Aulandriah fled to Danamede a small coastal village to which she looked to find new work. In a Chance meeting Aulandriah met Darius Makerled who was looking to restart the Adventurer's Guild. Aulandriah liked the sound of the idea and thus the Adventurer's Guild began it's second founding. From that day forward Aulandriah put all her effort into recruiting members and doing the jobs she could. Considered a local hero by the people of Danamede having earned there respect. It wasn't long before the likes of Fargus Songbelly and Despair joined the ranks and they went on many adventures helping the towns folk with there problems such as a small takeover that almost happened by a rogue mage who wanted to rule Danamede and a infestation of Psuedodragons that were inconveniencing a farmer. Thing seems to ramp up a little when they encountered strange cult activity in the woods, but Despair ended up taking the brunt of the blow After that the team of Aulandriah, Fargus Songbelly, Despair and Vertrari Rolt traveled to Kravast to fight a Hierophant Lich to which Aulandriah after a grueling fight delivered the killing blow. The Adventurer's Guild was then tasked to guard the rear of the kings convoy on the way to Dirk for the Shield Meet to which the Emerald Raven's not forgetting what happened three years prior decided that they would strike at the dead of night and kidnap Aulandriah. The kidnapping was successful and a full on rescue party was formed to which the hero, Evangeline Arcadian made an appearance and lead the charge into the woods. Aulandriah was taken to a secret misty location within the forest to which unknown at the time was a randevu point for the pick up of Aulandriah to be taken to Kasper Cronwin. Aulandriah was tortured, beaten to within a inch of her life and left tied to a tree. Luckily for Aulandriah the rescue attempt was successful and day seemed saved until a green dragon made its presence known. A intense battle ensued to which after a rallying cry from Evangeline Arcadian, Aulandriah delivered the final blow with a swift arrow through the eyes. Several more attempts were made on Aulandriahs life, but Aulandriah with the help of her allies evaded the Emerald Raven's once again. The Shield Meet was cut short when mass confusion was sown by attempts on the kings life and what first appeared to be an attempt on the princes, but was later revealed to be a kidnapping. This would spark the civil war in Lehi. Aulandriah along with the rest of the convoy would retreat. Aulandriah then helped Miles Ahnselm uncover more of his past by introducing him to his long forgotten Thara Lauralin after using her ranger skills to track her down. Aulandriah and the team of Despair, Miles Ahnselm, Vertrari Rolt and Chaplain now having been tipped off by the king have been sent on a mission to the area surrounding Bellefield to investigate a sighting of the prince. Upon reaching Bellefield Aulandriah was forced to confront her past finally, having ran away all these years. The party first grew suspicious when the Shogun Dashimura knew Aulandriah by name. After being assailed by Cult of the Watcher assassins the party was made aware that Aulandriah had a house and had lived here many years ago. Unknown to the party, not all the memories where good. Aulandriah struggled to tell them all why she had been traumatized in her past by what had happened. The party realized that there efforts were for nothing and that the trail on the prince had gone cold. However they had a new one. This is when the Adventurer's Guild came to understand the reason for the princes kidnapping and why it was a threat to the world. During these events a Umeko would finally reconnect with Aulandriah and give her the house key she was told to keep safe. Umeko invited Aulandriah to come and visit her and Dai at there house to talk about what had happened over the years she was absent. Over this visit Aulandriah had came to the conclusion that she had to stop running away from her past and confront it head on. Aulandriah was once again tasked with the mission that she couldn't complete thirteen years ago. Overwhelmed by her past she still accepted as she had begun to come to terms with the solution to her troubled past. Aulandriah saw this a do or die situation. Either she would kill the black shadow dragon and retrieve the stone or die, running away was no longer a option. Aulandriah and the party traveled to K'Elvas to try and gain more information, but Aulandriah pushed the party to go there so she could apologize to her relatives for how she acted in the past. The relatives having understood what happened were not spiteful and forgave Aulandriah. Aulandriah also encountered Fargus Songbelly once again and for a time rejoined the party to aid in the Adventurer's Guilds efforts. The party returned to Bellefield and Aulandriah invited them for the first time to stay at her house. She explained most of her past as she could not bring herself to explain that it was a Black Shadow Dragon that did this too her and it would be that in which they would face in the days to come. The party came to terms with that this could be there last peaceful memory together as they knew that there were embarking on a suicide mission. Now with a newly crafted Katana from Dai and his apprentices the party made there way to the Vault of Kromkarn. After defeating the defense systems of the vault the party fought wraith forms of the former Daishiichiban party members. The party entered the final chamber and it was a large dark and dank room with various watery pools scattered amongst rubble. In the center of the room still stood the stone. The dragon was smart and played tactically around its lair using the water to its advantage by using hit and run tactics to slowly defeat the party with out exhausting itself or letting it be caught. However this only worked for so long. Despair managed to restrain the dragon using rope and the party piled in. Aulandriah scored the killing blow by piercing the skull of the dragon with her katana. During the fight the dragon swallowed the stone and it was retrieved from the dragon. Now feeling that it was finally at a end, Aulandriah returned with the party victorious. The party took the stone to the Stone Shelf vaults for safe keeping and then returned to the The Red Cow Tavern. They had been informed by the king that they must swear there fealty or be considered enemies of the crown. Upon there return Verronah Gallarilis, Aulandriahs older sister was waiting in the tavern for her. She confronted her and asked to come home with her to bring resolution the family maters that happened half a century ago. Aulandriah now not running away from her past decided that she would go, but not wanting to abandon the guild decided that the best course of action would be to search for the stone in Fara that they knew was being kept a secret there while also setting up the Fara Adventurer's Guild base. Aulandriah cared more for saving the world than what she viewed as the petty human civil war. Category:Ranger Category:Adventurer's Guild Category:Elves Category:PC